Your Stress
by Femme Jade M
Summary: “It’s one of those cliffs that could lead you to freedom or chain you back to the earth…” (Parvati/Padma femmeslash)


**Your Stress**

Status: One-shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Warning: Femme Slash, Patil twincest, angst, Parvati POV.

Notes: I don't even know where this came from!

Summary: "It's one of those cliffs that could lead you to freedom or chain you back to the earth…"

-==-==-

            It's one of those cliffs that could lead you to freedom or chain you back to the earth. Where the wind never stops blowing, the clouds are just barely out of reach and all you want to do and turn and run. Because this is too high. There was a reason you hated heights and that was because sometimes you could turn tail and run back down. And you always said how the air was thinner. Of course your right, but it made you squeamish. Your chest heaving up and down trying to force thing oxygen into them. And when you couldn't get enough you'd always run away. Your dark brown hair following behind like some faithful lapdog.

            Only this time I won't let you run. I won't let you ignore that if you aren't careful you'll slip and fall. Fall until you reached a floor bed full of dust. Or maybe filled with spikes. Or maybe, you would just fall forever and ever. You stomach in a constant knot of fear. Your lungs wanting to scream your terror, yet your terror blocking your lungs. Well, any of the ways you would hate it. It would eat you alive until it became too much. The stress started to worm its flame under your heart and you have clutch at your chest. Trying to breathe. Trying to capture back that wall of impenetrable ice.

            No matter how hard you try sister, no matter where you go sister, no matter how thick the wall…sister; you will always know that I was the first one to kiss you. We were just turned eleven years old and you had woken up from a nightmare. Your pretty little pudgy face so much more serious than mine was soaked in tears. And all I had to do was grab you hand and kiss you to make it stop. To make the pain go away, and your breathing return to normal. Later, when I asked you what you dreamt, your black eyes so much colder than mine, widened in question.

            I shook my head and you just smiled that same smile you reserve just for me. One that says, "We will always be together sister" and smiled the reflection of that smile right back. Letting it hurt my face until you rolled your eyes and giggled. We would always be together. We are twins, we were supposed to be. What did we know though? We were freshly eleven, just receiving our Hogwarts letters. And when we got to the school we held hands and bounced with excitement. Me much more so than you. Because you always were the colder and more reserved one. While I had my very first conversation with Lavender.

            Would you have been happier had you known that later Lavender would be my second lover? That other than you, I've only ever touched Lavender's small, but petite breasts while Hermione Granger sleeps not five feet away. Would you have insisted that you want me in the same house as you had you known this? No, I don't think you would. I think you would turn away from that height and run to safer and lower ground. Where too strong of winds have less a chance to push you off a cliff.

            And when we entered the magnificent hallway for the first time, all you could do was some cheap imitation of Hermione talking about the enchanted ceiling. Of course, I didn't care at the time; I was still holding your hand and my face was flushed with excitement. We would be the same house. We had to be, we were twins, we were supposed to be together forever. The Weasley Twins had been stuck together, so why shouldn't we…right? And when McGonagall called your name I let you go up there. Your eyes were shining with something that I hadn't seen before. It almost looked like relief. That couldn't be of course, so I stood and bounced from foot to foot waiting for the hat to call your house.

            It took forever too, and I kept sneaking glances to where Lavender was sitting. And oh how I wanted to be a Gryffindor. Bravery and courage, I had those traits didn't I? Yet, when the hat shouted Ravenclaw and the Ravenclaws applauded their newest member and you walked briskly to them. Not even bothering to wave goodbye to me. I knew something was wrong. Tears pricked my eyes when the hat slipped over my head.

            Gryffindor was my house and neither of us was able to stop it. No matter how much I wanted to declare "NO! I want to be with my sister!" It was final and I sat next to Lavender with a subdued air.

            And then you started to just give me these little nods like you were so much better then me! That's when I realized I had to make you regret it. So I brought you to the top of the proverbial cliff; your orgasm coating my hand and wrist. Dark olive cheeks with no more pudge and no more tears flushed with satisfaction. Dark eyes slowly filling with the realization that at 15 you had slept with your twin sister. Let me lick you, kiss, and finger fuck you until you couldn't breathe. Until you fell off that cliff. Because there had been no turning back at the time. And now you would forever fall. And I wish that you would never stop.

            Mostly though, it's because when you fall Padma, that's when you look your most beautiful.

-==-==-

A/N: this was my first ever Padma/Parvati story. So I hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
